1. Field
The following description relates to a three-dimensional (3D) image generation method and apparatus, and to a method and apparatus for generating a 3D image using two-dimensional (2D) images.
2. Description of Related Art
A general method of converting two-dimensional (2D) images to a three-dimensional (3D) image may be performed by exclusive software. In general, 2D images may not include depth information used in a 3D image generation. Thus, it is difficult to generate an actual 3D shape based on such method when 2D images of a user face are converted to a 3D image. Also, in terms of the method, a shape represented by a 3D image may differ based on an arbitrary expression ability of a technician.